Flowey/Underpants
Flowey is the son of Toriel and Asgore, adoptive brother of Chara and a major character in ''Underpants''. He is the main antagonist of the Normal Ending and the True Ending and the secondary antagonist of the Genocide Ending. Main story Normal Ending After Frisk slapping Asgore, and Accepting his Mercy, Flowey also came in the scene and ruined the feels doing the STABSTABSTAB to Asgore, then he screams in pain and then Frisk gasps while shrinking to the size of an ant, he tells the World is killed or be killed, slapping the "Close the fucking game" switch. And Pelo slapping the table several times, the Game started and it crashed and it do bluescreen, Flowey's face was on the darkness, introducing himself, but he ruined it and screamed turning into Photoshop Flowey, he stomped frisk many times that frisk turned into a squished insect, and cry for help at the souls, and frisk slapped Flowey after, and Flowey revives himself and surround frisk with pellets, and the souls get out of Flowey and seizure warning and boom, Flowey's back to being a flower, he wants to die, and frisk declines, he cries and cries and walks away. Flowey also says that pelo needs to make more friends for the true ending. True Ending He helped Papyrus get everyone to the barrier just to use his electrical outlet to shock everyone for a few seconds before Frisk interrupts him by saying "leev mai frends alon" then they make an agreement to leave his friends alone only if frisk can defeat him, then frisk's box shrinks and then "I WILL KILL YOU ONE MILLION TIMES." Flowey proceeds to STABSTABSTAB frisk but then Toriel somehow manages to slap the knife out of Flowey's hands, everyone after that slaps the knife out of Flowey's hands, shortly after... WHOS TOUCHING DA CHILD? Everyone points to Flowey, then he gets slapped. DONT TOUCH DA CHILD! Flowey then is in the middle of a circle of people that includes Pyrope, Whimsun, Froggit, Vulkin, Monster Kid, and Greater Dog (Or maybe Endogeny.) They slap him, they slap Asgore, then Flowey has enough and so decides to scream, the scream causes the screen to show white, and then he transforms into Asriel Dreemurr. He decides to use his attacks, Frisk refuses, then Asriel goes fat, then he is the scary Asriel Dreemurr. Frisk saves her friends, then he saves Asriel, Asriel says E. then he is not scary goat. He throws frisk's friends at the barrier, he says he will turn back to a flower, Frisk then hugs Asriel, Sr. Pelo cries, Asriel says goodbye. Frisk's friends are back, they go to the surface where there's Donald Trump. THE END. Genocide Ending Flowey says he burned every book and won every game, then frisk has the evil face, Flowey screams then runs away when frisk tries to kill him, Sans dies, Frisk stabs Asgore, Flowey Stabs Asgore, Asgore dies, It's just a prank bro, Flowey says. Frisk doesn't think it's a funny prank. Flowey then is slapped to death, Chara destroys everything, THE END. Gallery Flowey_Scream_And_Run.gif|Flowey screams then runs away in the Genocide Ending when Frisk tries to kill him. AsrielFaceFlowey.JPG|Flowey Showing Quarter Of His True Form Category:Underpants Category:Flowey Category:The Empty One Role Category:Flowers Category:Male